watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Volume 15/@comment-38754477-20190529092323/@comment-3434177-20190531041153
“I have and I enjoy them. They are one person's opinion. The only criticism I have is he depends on the World Three translations which means he sometimes gets things wrong when they get things wrong. That is not a slap on him or World Three; I think I have mentioned that they often kick my ass on translation! Hell, for a time I thought Tomoko confessed to Kii that she loved "rape" fantasies when she meant she liked "rap music!" ��” While it’s true Toonyoungster’s reviews aren’t 100% accurate with what it actually happens in chapters (I say, he interpreted Yuri stopped Mako at the time of offering the tissue to Tomoko believing it was just an allergy, while she was actually crying), I find very interesting his/her viewpoint. “Then, I think, the whole day at the arcade sort of convinced Yuri that Tomoko not only cares she trusts her: hence Tomoko telling the story about her mother catching her making the "tape." Anyways, I think Yuri trusts Tomoko, because Tomoko went with her to practice table tennis . . . and listen to porn! rather than just ditch her to be with "other friends." I fear that part of that trust could be betrayed now Yuri knows that Tomoko communicated with Hirasawa via Line while her messages haven't been replied. “Though not directed to me, what I find "interesting" about Minami is there is no sense of contrition. I mentioned when she walks away crying after Akane slams her in Not Disney World Goodness No, I figured she might just show some vulnerability. No. But I guess that is realistic. Assholes are assholes, and they do not always get fixed.” You're telling it to someone who suffered of bullying during school, and believe me, even today, I don't feel any kind of empathy for my bullies. "I found it funny that some reddit commentators complain that Yuri "changed" from her initial appearance in the Kyōto trip. I think they get her wrong. She is able to interract with and mediate between Yoshida and Tomoko because she does not care about them. They are just people she is force to be with. Her problem is intimacy--as in friendship not "yuri!"--and she start putting up barriers and test when that happens." I am tired of those comments, not only in reddit, but in 4chan as well, by the time of Kyoto trip arc, Mako was the only one Yuri's friend, but in view those two had a quarrel just before trip, of course the latter was going to be unenthusiastic about that, and for making things worse, she was grouped with a bunch of strange people. And yes, I agree also when it's about a person whose relationship really Yuri-chan cares about, she will end up showing out that awkward side. Ironically, Yuri is relatively more socially competent when she is with strange people, you can see it when Tomoko takes her to train table-tennis, though of course, because her introversion, Yuri-chan prefers to avoid any kind of unnecessary social contact, such as she mentioned during the clothes shopping. “Exactly. I joke that she has a basement full of bodies, because I suspect "something" is going on with her. She is set up as a Stereotype Bubble-Headed Bleached-Blond, but even she is aware of that and gets offended. Notice her responses to Tomoko accusing her of being surprised that she is actually a good student.” Out all hater comments which I'm still finding in 4chan, more than one has commented she has a tense history with Fuuka, at taking them in account Asuka has never seen inviting her to either having lunch or studying together, the fact they are in different classes isn't an excuse, because Asuka does those things with Kaho (regarding Miho, there isn't almost any information). They have remarked Asuka polite but not genuinely kind toward Fuuka. Though what do I know?, Fuuka has not even 10 chapters of appearance. '' "In a way she has, in that her friends do miss her--even, in her own way, Kotomi. However, her "popularity" is not the false fawning and harem anime popularity she imagined."'' If something taught me the post party of sports meeting, it's Tomoko has not reached her max potential as character yet, you already have seen the effect she has over everyone around her, in her current level, and I say, now Fuuka and Miyazaki have started to take interest and attention in her, and hopefully, boys from her class will do it too. I apologize for my wall of text.